Kingdom of Romaniaball
Kingdom of Romaniaball |nativename =Regatul României |government = Constitutional Monarchy Absolute Monarchy Fascist Dictatorship Military Dictatorship |language = Romanian|capital = Bucharestball|founded = 1881|predecessor = United Principalities of Romaniaball Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball Russian Empireball Austria-Hungaryball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|successor = SR Romaniaball Moldavian SSRball Ukrainian SSRball Kingdom of Bulgariaball|ended = 1947|onlysuccessor = SR Romaniaball|nexticon = Romania|affiliation = 1914 - 1916: Neutral 1916 - 1918: Allies 1939 - 1941: Neutral 1941 - 1944: Axis 1944 - 1945: Allies |friends = Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball Transylvaniaball Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball Czechoslovakiaball Kingdom of Franceball Kingdom of Prussiaball Russian Empireball Sorry son |enemies = Clay Stealer 1 Clay Stealer 2 + Satan 1 Satan 2 Asshole who sold me to the soviet.|caption = Romania is Stronk! Romania is Great!|onlypredecessor = United Principalitiesball|predicon = United Principalities|personality = Stronk, Royal, Proud|religion = Orthodoxyball|likes = Uniting all Romanian clay under one single strong banner, being Stronk, being Powerful, being called Great Romania.|hates = Political instability, Losing some of that clay in World War 2, communism.}} Kingdom of Romaniaball was a kingdom in the Balkans. Today it is part of Romaniaball, Bulgariaball, and Ukraineball. History United Principalities of Romaniaball gained independnce from Ottomanball in 1877 and became a kingdom 4 years later. He won lots of clay after Second Balkan War, World War I and the Hungarian-Romanian War. When World War II started he officially adopted a position of neutrality. Kingdom of Franceball and UKball ensured his neutrality will be respected, but Kingdom of Franceball got defeated and UKball was an asshole as always. Due to the secret Nazi-Soviet Ribbentrop-Molotov pact he lost lots of clay: Northern Transylvaniaball to Kingdom of Hungaryball, Southern Dobrujaball to Kingdom of Bulgariaball and Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball to Sovietball. Seeing how much clay he lost for being netural he allied with Naziball to recover Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball from Sovietball. After recovering his old clay back, Naziball told him to keep going, but he had internal conflicts arguing that "It's not our war!" and that his attention should be moved to Northern Transylvaniaball. After lots of self-talk, hoping that in doing so Naziball would reconsider Second Vienna Award and give him Northern Transylvaniaball back, he said that he'll go forward "To show his trust in the justice that Naziball will make to Kingdom of Romaniaball". And he got more clay, reaching Odessaball. When he realized the Nazis were losing he joined the Allies and fought Naziball. In spite of being the main auxiliary force for Sovietball he was treated as a defeated country. His death came in 1947 when Sovietball forced him to turn commie. He lost Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball to Sovietball, but he gained Northern Transylvaniaball back. Relationships Friends * Democratic Republic of Moldaviaball - Thanks for uniting with me in time of need! Brother, welcome home! * Transylvaniaball - Our union marked the end of The Great Union. Brother, welcome home! * Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball - Little entente bro! We'll keep evil bozgor at bay! * Czechoslovakiaball - Little entente bro! We'll keep evil bozgor at bay! * Kingdom of Franceball - Thanks for supporting me and helping me become the kingdom I am! I couldn't have made it without you big brother! * Kingdom of Prussiaball - Thanks for supporting me when kebab tried to divide me again. Sorry for WW1, but it was your fault, we had to fight you. Neutral * Russian Empireball - You were ok before turning commie, still of evil but at least less so. Thanks for help in my independence war, though truth be told you didn't want to help me at first and only did so because you had no other choice, and were a little overly jealous because I liked france more than you. * UKball - I can't say I hate you as it's in your nature, keeping promises would be out of character for you. Enemies * Hungaryball - Conqueror! Northern Transylvaniaball is of mine! I was of first! When you came in europe you found Romanians there! like you found slovaks in upper Hungary! We were still the majority there by the 20th century and fought to free our Transylvanian brothers that you tried to assimilate through magyarization! Heck, by the time Daciaball ruled over Transylvaniaball you were still in ASIA! In medieval times Romanians in Transylvaniaball had no rights!!! You tried to assimilate our people but you lost a war, you signed a treaty recognising Transylvania as Romanian, you got rekt by my awesome army and failed, now deal with it! Yuo of oppress slovaks, serbs, romanians to make yuo the only one in that clay. Stop complaining about Trianon and trying to rechange the border, Trianon was a well diserved justice for you! Now get your hands off and go home conqueror! I can't believe we actually worked together for a time... * Nazi Germanyball - Why the heck you had to be born ass-butt! Why couldn't you just remain a republic ffs! nazi plague! Now stay there in hell! Merkel!.. what are you doing? Merkel!... Ohhh snap! * Soviet Unionball - Another plague, this one is of red! if only the white army won the civil war! this parasite wouldn't have happened! And keep your hands off! Northern Bukovinaball and Moldovaball are of mine! Gallery CsEF4uL.png Axis powers-0.png Category:Historical Countryball Category:Balkans Category:Europe Category:Romaniaball Category:Monarchy Category:Russian Haters Category:Russian haters Category:Ukraine Removers Category:Nazi Category:Axis Category:Fascism Category:Schnitzel Removers Category:Romanian Speaking Countryball Category:Moldovaball Category:Bulgariaball Category:Ukraineball